Alternative Darkness
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Kikyo died when InuYasha was sealed to the tree. They now hate each other. When Kikyo's reincarnation is found ... it's not like the original storyline.  yaoi
1. 1 Starting of Change

Chapter 1~ Starting of Change

-separater-

A/n:

This is merely an experiment. I would like to see where I can take it.

Summary:

Kikyo died when she sealed InuYasha to the tree. InuYasha hates her for it. When the reincarnation of the famous priestesss is discovered … it won't be what people were expecting …

Warnings:

This is a yaoi story. There will also be gore, blood, language, and possibly sexual situations. This story is rated M for a reason, kids stay out.

Disclaimer:

Sadly I don't own InuYasha. If I did Kagome would be a boy and things would be less annoying.

Extra warning:

Male Kagome-like person, some Kagome-bashing, [if you like her you may not want to proceed] and crazy somewhat ooc characters.

-separater-

I am Darani Higurashi. Just started high school this year. Yeah, I'm a boy, and I find females irritating. Not that I hate them, but I, often than not, hang out with other guys or alone.

I was coming home from school one day when my grandfather stopped me. We live near a sacred well, where the 'time portal' is supposed to be.

"Daran, you should see this." He said. I sighed, put my backpack on the ground, and took whatever he held out for me.

At first I wasn't sure what I was seeing. Then I opened my eyes a bit wider [having shut them a little from the sunlight glaring down on me] and stared. A keychain was what I held in my hand, a keychain with a clear jewel hanging from it. Considering this was my grandfather I could bet this was made of plastic. Most of what he showed me was weird, absurd, or supposedly an ancient relic.

I shifted awkwardly as he turned his eyes on me. I could feel the fencing sword still strapped to my waist and idly played with the hilt. I was good at the sport, having been fencing most of my life.

"Can't you find something less dangerous to do?" grandfather had asked once, and I had narrowed my eyes at him. There wasn't much else that could hold my focus, except for history. Japanese and Chinese history in particular, but it could be almost anything.

I was shaken out of my reverie by his voice:

"Daran? Have you even been listening to me?" his old, slightly croaky voice asked.

"… sorry gramps … I was a bit preoccupied."

"Well then you should wake up Daran. That, is a replica of the sacred jewel that our family has been sworn to protect." He said.

Protect? We were supposed to protect something like this? Protect this so called 'sacred jewel' just like we were supposed to protect the shrine?

"The sacred Jewel was once …"

I tuned out the rest of what he was saying. Our cat, Buyou came over and rubbed against my legs. I looked down at him, and descretely dropped the 'jewel' to the ground. He went after the moving object, managing to catch it in his paw after it had bounced a few times.

Gramps was still talking, but my thoughts were elsewhere. There was a fencing tournament in a few days, and I was ready to prove myself. With my lithe body, waist length black hair, and slightly slanted violet eyes people always tried to take advantage of me. Just 'cause I may be a bit thin, look a little like a girl, and have a pretty face didn't mean I couldn't fight. This was what always made them lose in the end, their disbelief that someone who had a body like mine could actually fight. And fight I did, always kicking their asses when they least expected it.

I looked down when I heard a jingling noise. Buyou was playing with the keychain, and it jingled comically as he pawed at it.

"Hey! That's a replica. Don't play with it." Said the old man. Buyou paid him no mind, continuing to paw at the jewel.

-separater-

The next day I was on my way to the shrine. We always had prayer sessions on Saturdays and Sundays. I was going to get there early, so I might be able to practice fencing before the mantras started. I fingered my fencing sword almost lovingly as I walked to the old shrine. Then, I stopped as I heard a voice.

"Darani,"

"What's up Sota?" I asked, seeing my little brother standing near the shrine.

"It's Buyou, he …"

"He what?" I asked. This is the way Sota acted when he thought he was in trouble. Sometimes I just wished he could come out and say what was wrong.

"Where is Buyou anyway?" I asked.

"He went into the well!" the boy said suddenly. I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the doors of the shrine. Deep within the shrine was a well, that of which we protected. Why would Buyou be down there?

"Why couldn't you get him yourself?" I asked over my shoulder. Sota gestured into the shrine, a tint of pink on his face.

"I-I heard something down there." He said.

"You're such a child."I growled. This had to be the third time he had said something like this. It was starting to get annoying.

I yanked open the door to the shrine and went inside. I smoothed out my jeans as I held my breath. It was always dusty in here, [no matter how much we cleaned] and I hated breathing in the dust and sneezing. I pulled at the ends of my hair for a moment, looking around the dark shrine. The cat was nowhere in sight, but he was probably in the well itself.

Sota came in after me, gesturing to the stairs that led downward. I descended the stairs, half expecting to see Buyou on the ground. When Sota didn't follow me I dragged him down the stairs.

"There's something down here." He said almost fearfully.

"Yeah, the cat you baby." I said as I glanced around.

Most of the well was dark, casting weird shadows everywhere. To a small child this might seem scary, but Sota was in fourth grade, and shouldn't be afraid anymore. He was so unlike me, who never felt scared of anything. The only thing that could freak me out was too much light. It was blinding, disorienting, and downright unnecessary.

I sighed and started to walk around the small chamber. I coughed as something moved and stirred up the dust. Sota screamed, and I wanted to sneer at him. Buyou stepped from the collecting dust, surprising Sota and making me snicker.

"I told you it was just the cat." I said. But then, a bright light could be seen in the middle of the room.

I blinked, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. Why the fuck did I always have to find lights? A shape suddenly materialized in the well. It was long, multi-limbed, and very ugly.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel." It said in a raspy voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, shoving Sota back toward the stairs. I picked up Buyou and threw him toward the staircase as the creature advanced on me.

"You have it. Give it to me!" said the thing.

"I am afraid I don't understand you." I said.

The creature held out a hand and said,

"If you give it to me now I won't have to hurt you."

Was it trying to be nice? I was having none of that. This creature [whatever it was] wasn't going to get the best of me. One of my hands rested on my Épéee, ready to strike at any moment.

The thing, stretched out one of its long limbs and coiled it around my arm. This was it! I pulled out my weapon in one swift movement, slicing at the flesh of the creature. It threw its limbs toward me, trying to hold me down. This thing wasn't going to beat me.

I glared over at Sota and he scrambled up the stairs. When the cat did not follow I glared at him too. They were both gone in a matter of seconds, but that distraction was long enough for the creature to pull me to the ground. I lost my Épéee at some point during my fall to earth, wishing I wasn't out of practice. School had only been in session for a few weeks, and I wasn't in the best of shape yet. It took time to recover from the styles I practiced during the summer and fencing at school.

At home I used a real sword, while at school my Épéee was the best I had. The Épéee was the most harmful fencing weapon, but it always seemed too light at first. This caused me to be a bit clumsy sometimes, which resulted in me dropping it in frustration. Like now for instance …

I was jerked back to reality when the creature tightened its hold on me. I ppulled on its appendage, [which looked like a sort of arm] and gasped. The limb came clean off, falling to the ground with a thud. I repeated the action, getting similar results. What the fuck was this thing? Why was it falling apart?

Before I could think more on this I was falling. Falling deep into the well, doomed to be knocked out and never found down here. With Sota gone no one would come looking for me … right?

-separater-

When I awoke I was alone. I got up and dusted myself off, noticing that my Épéee rested nearby. I had chosen to wear an entirely black outfit today which consisted of a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. It was something my grandfather called tacky, and my mother called 'emo.' I liked it though, thinking it fit the whole fencing, confrontation loving person I was.

Picking up the sword I called,

"Sota! Buyou … granps …"

When there was no answer I moved to the stairs, looking upward for them. I began to climb, not wanting to be alone for once. It was strange, how these things worked. In the well, it just seemed wrong being alone. Interesting …

As I came into the sunlight I became dizzy. I could see trees surrounding me but not much else. I covered my eyes, trying to get them to focus. When I could finally see straight I spied a boy leaning against a tree. Or was he leaning?

I walked closer, noticing a few things. The boy wasn't leaning, rather stuck to the tree with an arrow, he seemed to be asleep, and we were alone. I found this odd, not expecting to be by myself. Where were Grams, mom, and Sota? And why was there a forest here? I was just in the shrine …

I turned as I heard noises in the trees. They werren't that loud, whoever it was would take a while to get here, if this was their destination. I looked closely at the boy, wondering why he was pinned to the tree. Long silver hair fell over his shoulders, a red kimono clothed his body, and his eyes were closed. It really did appear that he was sleeping. Just as I was about to reach out to him an arrow whirred in the air.

Hearing it I ducked just in time. About six people were standing there, watching me with distrust.

"This is the forest of InuYasha. Why are you here?" one of them asked. I shook my head and tried to get closer to the tree with the boy. Without warning one of them punched me in the head, effectively knocking me to the ground. Another kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. The last thing I saw before passing out was a streak of red …

-separater-

I came to very slowly. The first thing I noticed was that I was tied up.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked no one in particular. The same people were there, joined by others as well. They all glared at me, and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Make way for high priestess Kade." One of the men said as a figure walked over.

She was short, grey haired, and wearing a rred skirt with a matching long sleeved white shirt.

"Why are ye here boy?" she asked. Her voice was scratchy but not entirely unpleasant.

"I don't know. Is this Tokyo?" I asked.

"Tok-yyo?" she asked, surprise in her eyes.

"Tokyou is where I'm from. So … where is here then?"

Before she could answer a boy ran up to us. He was around my age with tattered clothing and he carried a broom.

"The demon is coming."

"Demon?" I asked, puzzled. The woman looked to the boy and nodded. A loud crash was heard and then-

"Give me the Sacred Jewel! I know you have it!"

Not that creature again …

I pushed my body into a weird position and heard the ropes snapping. I had gotten good at breaking out of traps and ropes when I was very young. It was something my father had taught me before he died. I stood up and glared at the creature that seemed to want me for some reason.

The men crowded around, aiming arrows at the creature.

"Slay the demon." One said.

"What does it want?" asked Kiade.

"it will destroy the whole village if we don't give it what it wants." Said another man.

"The Jewel … the Sacred Jewel …" the creature said as it lumbered toward me.

Sacred Jewel? I don't know what that is, let alone have it.

"Give it to me!"

"No. Even if I kne what this 'sacred jewel' was I would never give it to you." I spat. The creature became enraged and started to destroy the nearby houses and buildings. The men stood in front of me at first, but Kiade waved a hand at them to move aside. She stood, watching the creature, and then glanced at me.

"It is ye it wants boy." She said. The creature was very close now. The men were itching to attack it but Kiade held them back. It slammed its limbs against a house, collapsing it instantly. It was coming toard me, and I was going to do some damage to it. Getting out of the nearly demolished village was a good idea though. It would be hard to fight here, and it was already hard enough to move without tripping over rubble.

I ran toward the forest, nto knowing of anywhere else to go.

"The well, maybe …" said Kiade.

"WWhich way is the well?" I asked. The creature was nearly upon me now.

"Is it toward that light?" I asked, pointing to the north where a bright blue light was shining. The priestess allowed a shocked expression to come over her face for only a moment before smiling slightly.

'This boy just might be able to get rid of this demon.'

I crashed through the trees, hoping I could lead the creature out of the village. It took the bait, still wanting its jewel. I made it to the clearing with the well and stared. I was trapped now, there was nowhere else to go. Might as well do something about it.

I drew my Épéee and waited. It wasn't too long before the demon came into the clearing, destroying plants and bushes as it came.

"The jewel …"

"I don't have it."

"yes you do." Said the creature, wrapping an arm around me. I slashed out with my Épéee, cutting off its arm. It cried out, dropping me as it tried to get to me.

Its limbs lashed out, attempting to grab me. I stopped, hearing a strange noise. Was that pulsing? I turned to the sound, seeing the boy's body coming back to consciousness. He snapped his eyes open and ocher met my own violet gaze.

What?

I raised my sword and blocked an incoming strike from the creature.

"C-can yu pull out this arrow?" the boy asked.

"What? A little busy right now." I said as I punched the creature with my free hand.

"Can you pull out this arrow?" the boy repeated with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" the creature –demon—said. I snarled and threw my weapon to the floor. It wasn't doing me any good right now, being too light for me to handle properly.

I charged at the demon with my fists. I did a fair amount of damage but the creature wasn't going to let up. In a fine display of strength I was thrown into the tree where the boy was stuck. I instinctively grabbed onto something, belatedly finding out it was his hair. We both yelled as the demon pulled at my hair.

"Let go." Said the boy.

"Yu let go." I said as I kicked at the demon. I slammed a fist into its neck and it dropped me. I rolled onto my side, glaring up at the creature.

"You'll pay for that." I said. I growled and pulled on a limb, satisfied when it broke off, just like in the well.

'He's actually hurting it?' the boy thought.

Limbs encircled my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"If you can take out this arrow I can kill that demon." The boy said.

"… would but kinda stuck …" I choked out. I closed my eyes and felt my hands ball into fists. Then I could smell the metallic scent of blood. Huh?

I looked down to see claws where my hands had been. I didn't know how they'd gotten there, but I was going to use what I had. I slashed out with the claws, making harsh contact with the demon who held me. It screamed, a high pitched wail that made my ears ring. I was tossed to the ground by its flailing arms as it convulsed on the ground. I snarled and forced myself to my feet, not wanting to be bested by this ugly thing.

I made my way over to the tree and leaned against it. My eyes closed for a moment as I could smell something I hadn't noticed before. It was like the earth, but also spicy and held something I couldn't place. I snapped my eyes open and was a bit startled to find myself next to the boy. Was it he who smelled like that? He who smelled so good …

I shook my head and wrapped my hands around the arrow. The demon lunged for me, pulling at my ankle with one of its limbs. I ignored it and took a deep breath. Could I really remove the arrow? It looked pretty secure, maybe even spelled like that. I grit my teeth and kicked backward, forcing the arrow out and the demon away from me at the same time.

"Nay child. Don't-" said kiade, but I could barely hear her. The boy's body pulsed once again and he started laughing. Then he sprang into action, easily knocking the demon to the ground. I stared in fascination as he beat the thing to a bloody pulp. How was he that strong?

He was thrown to the ground and my vision went red. I slammed a hand into the creature's throat, kneed it in the stomach, and punched it into the ground. This wasn't happening …

-separater-

I watched as his hair turned dark red. It was a color darker than blood, something I had never seen before. His violet eyes turned a dark purple and claws were obviously where his hands had been. Was he like me? That was impossible, no human –half demon—could change like that.

I blinked as he lunged toward the demon. I picked myself up off the ground, surprised to see a bright blue light coming from the boy. A jewel materialized out of somewhere near his stomach, causing the demon to cry out triumphantly.

"You do have it!" it said as it reached for the jewel.

It grabbed the jewel and swallowed it. The results were nearly instantaneous, as it changed drastically. Its limbs regenerated, it got stronger, and it grabbed the boy. Strong limbs held him to the ground, as others tried to squeeze the life out of him. I wasn't gonna let that happen, he had let me loose, and there was something about the jewel that intrigued me …

-separater-

I growled deep in my throat and did the one thing I could think of first. I bit into flesh, making the demon scream. It tried to throw me off but I persisted. I managed to release myself just in time to see the boy coming toward me. His eyes held a gleam in them that I had never seen on anyone but my father before. A look I had been told I possessed whenever I trained … whenever I fought …

He slashed the demon with his claws, shouting:

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

This ripped the demon apart, splattering blood and its guts everywhere. I stepped back, overpowered by the scent of blood. I could feel the claws retracting as I stared ahead of me. The demon fell to the ground, the boy standing over him.

"He's a half demon." Kiade said.

"You had to say something didn't you?" spat the boy to the woman. I looked between the two in confusion. I started to feel dizzy once more and fought to stay conscious. I watched as the demon's body twitched and wiggled on the ground.

I went toward it and saw a glowing light near it's neck. Without knowing how my claws were back. I used them to rip out the jewel from the flesh of the demon's neck. My fingers closed around the jewel, turning back into hands almost immediately.

The boy growled and started toward me.

"Why don't you give me the jewel now so I don't have to rip you apart." He said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling sick. I dropped to my knees, not caring how weak I surely looked at the moment.

"InuYasha the jewel is not yours to take." Said Kade.

"I will take what I wish." He said, gripping my shoulders hard. Blood dripped from beneath his fingers but he seemed not to notice. I had only a few seconds to grip the jewel tightly before I lost consciousness … … …

-separater-

A/N:

As I said, this is an experiment. I tried to make my oc interesting. I find Kagome winy, pathetic, and very boring.

I am sure people will be confused or have questions. I am going to answer them eventually. This story is loosely based off of the anime, but won't completely follow it. Things have got to change now that Kagome is a male character.

That reminds me …

Darani is Japanese for spell. I thought it appropriate for my oc. It will be explained later. This story is also kind of based off of the DS game of InuYasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel.

Flames will be eaten by my roommate's cat Mannard, he eats almost anything. I will be greatful for constructive criticism though. I might have spelled some things wrong.

Anyways …

R and R


	2. 2 The Shikon no Tama

Chapter 2 ~ The Sh-kon no Tama

-separater-

I opened my eyes and shut them immediately. I was acutely aware of another in the room, but unsure of why. A hand caressed my cheek, making me growl softly. I managed to open my eyes enough to see who the fuck it was.

InuYasha was leaning over me, a strange look on his face.

"Why do you smell so much like her?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Kikyo." He spat.

What was so bad about this Kikyo person that he would hate even mentioning her?

"He is not my sister Kikyo. The fact that the sacred jewel was inside of him is a mystery to me." Said Kaede as she came into the room. She was carrying a jar with an oddly colored substance.

"If you would move InuYasha I could tend to his wound." The woman said. InuYasha blinked but moved out of the way. The woman pulled up my tattered shirt and opened the container. She gently began to rub whatever was in there over my skin. It was warm, smelled weird, and made my nose itch.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's just medicine child." She said.

When she was done I sat up. I stared at InuYasha with fascination for a moment as I unclenched my fist. There, in my palm, was the 'sacred jewel' that the demon had wanted.

"The Shikon no tama …" said Kaede as she looked at it. InuYasha was watching too, but pretended not to. Was this about that Kikyo person?

"I can take that off your hands. A human like yourself has no use for it." Said the boy. I glared, standing to my full 6'0, which was a few inches taller than him.

"I am not useless if that's what you think." I said.

"He is no ordinary human. He may very well be like yourself InuYasha." Said Kaede.

"That's impossible. Half Demons never have a human form as their dominant form." Said InuYasha.

"It is a possibility." Said the priestess.

"Now that we have that settled … what do I do with the jewel?" I asked.

"Only you can protect the jewel from those who might try to use it for evil." Said Kaede. InuYasha glared at her, obviously not liking the idea.

"Why not just give the jewel to me?" he said. He almost sounded hostile, why the fuck was he mad at me?

"Until we can find someone else to do it I shall protect the jewel. If you don't like it then deal with it. There is nothing I can do." I said, pulling my shirt down and leaving the room. Or rather the small hut we had been in. I wasn't going to stay here and get yelled at, if they weren't going to do anything but argue what was the point?

-separater-

I walked in the forest alone. Out of nowhere two people grabbed me and dragged me toward a random place. I struggled, but their combined strength was enough to keep dragging me. I must have not completely recovered from that battle with the demon. Was that even normal? Did humans fight demons all the time, but InuYasha and Kaede had said I wasn't a human …

Going through a doorway into a darker place was what brought me out of my thoughts.

"Boss we brought the boy just like you told us to." The two people –men—chorused as I was thrust through the doorway. A tall and well built man stood near a wall, staring off into space. What the …

-separater-

InuYasha watched the strangely dressed boy leave the hut.

"Where is he going?" he asked.

"I don't know. You may have angered him InuYasha." Said Kaede, putting the jar of herbs into her pocket.

"He still has the jewel right?" he asked. The woman nodded and left the hut.

A stunned InuYasha stood there blinking for a few moments.

"He can't be out there alone. There are demons who might go after him." Said the boy, growling under his breath.

'Stupid human …'

-separater-

I stood there and waited for a response from the taller man. If I could figure out what he wanted with me I might be able to get out of this.

"The jewel …" he said, drawing a large samurai sword from the shieth on his waist. My eyes widened as I stepped back. The man threw a large wooden plank toward the door, caving it in.

I was trapped. Meanwhile the man went about slashing some others in the building to bits. They cried out in terror as their 'boss' attacked them. I stayed out of it, trying to figure out how to get away from here. This man was obviously insane and I didn't want to be around him any longer than I had to.

I could see a window near the far wall. I tried to descretely move toward it but that was stopped when a man stepped in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere. The boss never said why he wanted us to grab you but there had to be a good reason. Maybe it's that body of yours … so pretty …" said the man. Did he think I was a girl?

I shook my head and sneered at him.

"I don't fucking care why he wants me. I am not staying here."

I drew out my sword and lunged toward him. He blocked with a sword of his own, although it seemed to be even more porrly made than my own. I smirked and started a sequence of short fast strokes that did most people in. It would probably work on him too …

It worked just like I thought. He sighed and then growled as I pushed him over.

"You would be wise to listen when a guy says he's leavin'" I said, kicking him in the stomach. He was already on the floor, but I needed to take out my frustration on someone. No one captured me, dragged me, and tried to present me to a 'boss' and got away with it. I knew of gangs from my childhood, and wasn't about to let some punk who thought he could fight do this.

I smirked and brought my foot down on his shoulder, snickering as he cried out. This got the tall man's attention unfortunately, making him turn to me. I could smell a fowl odor now, and it seemed to be coming from him. What the fuck was going on here?

-separater-

InuYasha raced through the forest, sniffing the air for the scent of that boy.

'Why did you have to go off by yourself? Demons who covet power will be drawn to you immediately. If you have a death wish I guess …'

His ears twitched as he heard a loud noise. A quick sniff to the air told him that the boy was in the direction of the sound. He growled and forced himself to go faster. He was going to get the jewel back, the boy wasn't really his concern. It was weird how he smelled like Kikyo though …

-separater-

I made a split decision and threw the jewel through the window. If they were after it I could use that against them. I punched the lights out of a man and then jumped through the open window after the jewel. I watched it bounce on the ground a few times and then ahorrible stench reached my nostrils. I clenched my fists, smelling my own blood once more as my hands turned into claws.

InuYasha came into view, launching himself at one of the walls to try to get inside the building. Had he even seen me? Sighing I went after him. I still held my sword, and I was going to put it to good use. InuYasha was in battle with the tall man, so I would take out his associates. Whatever they had wanted from me they weren't going to get.

I grinned wickedly as I tossed a man to the ground with the force of my sword. This was the last one, which only left the tall man. I turned to see InuYasha pinning the man to the wall, his clawas at the man's throat. Why don't you just kill him already? He is obviously dangerous and crazy, so why not take him out?

In my childhood I had grown up around gangs. My father and I were part of one of the most powerful in Japan. It was that which killed him. A fight with another gang took him from me, leaving me with my mother, baby brother, and grandfather. Killing was nothing to me, it was a fact of life, and not everyone deserved to live.

As InuYasha's grip tightened on the man's throat the putrid odor from before got worse. He stepped back as a dead lump of flesh fell out of the man's chest. The stench was overwhelming, making me want to puke instantly. I looked over my shoulder, and was surprised to see that my hair was longer and dark red. What else had changed about me? The claws were weird enough. I bit my lip, tasting blood as I did so. Fangs … what's next?

"That's a Corpse Crow. They use the bodies of the dead to fight. This one must have eaten his heart a few days ago by the looks of it." Said InuYasha. I looked back at the tall man –corpse—and gagged. I backed out of the building, noticing that the man's chest was bare and smelled worse than the rest of him. My eyes scanned the surrounding trees, hoping that there were no more insane people trying to take the jewel.

"Is the jewel safe?" asked the half demon. I nodded and went to pick it up from where it had dropped. I cursed as I saw that it wasn't there.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"I never said I had it on me." I said as I started to look for it frantically. Where the fuck could a jewel get in just five minutes?

"Whaaaat!" the half demon shouted in disbelief.

-separater-

While the two were fighting in the run-down building a crow came out of a tree and landed on the ground. It cawed and then spied something shiny on the ground. It picked up the object in its beak and flew off …

-separater-

I grinned sheepishly and he grabbed me roughly by my shirt's collar.

"We have to get it back! Demons will only get stronger if they have it." InuYasha said.

"Let's get it back then." I said calmly, an odd contrast to his state of panick. He nodded and threw me over his shoulder.

We made our way toward the village, the half demon probably thinking that it would be a good place to start. I had originally wanted to protest such treatment, but found myself not caring. The kimono he was wearing felt warm and soft against my skin …

What the fuck! Wake the fuck up Darani! This is not the time for this …

As we came into the village a large crow swooped down and carried a small child into the air. He screamed and I felt my hands becoming claws again. When had they changed back to hands anyway? My hair had stayed that same red color the whole time …

I shook my head and jumped off of InuYasha's back, to try and follow the crow on foot.

I could see it flying aimlessly as I jumped over logs, branches, and tree roots. When I cleared the forest the crow dropped the child into a river. Without thinking I dove into the unforgiving water. It probably would be cold, but for some reason I couldn't feel the temperature. I took a deep breath and bobbed underneath the water, searching for the little boy who had been dropped.

Finding him I pulled us both to the surface. Hopefully he would be alright. I was just glad that swimming was one of the most basic skills my father taught me as a child. It had been damn useful before, and hadn't failed me now.

I could hear the villagers shouting as I came to the shore.

"The nymph is coming back now. He saved the child." Said a man. I snickered and shook my head. Apparently knowing how to swim wasn't something people learned here.

"Thank you so much." A woman said as she drew the little boy into her arms. I let a soft smile slide across my face and said,

"No problem. It's not like swimming is hard."

She stared at me for a moment before hugging her child tightly.

"That was very brave." She said. I pulled on a wet lock of red hair and grinned, showing my fangs. Her eyes widened for a moment but she seemed to be thinking.

"Are you a demon?" she finally asked.

"I honestly don't know. Looks like it doesn't it." I said as InuYasha ran past me.

My eyes lit up at the sight of him. Why this was happening I had no idea. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and followed him. I wish I was a bit quicker, the new features seemed to be draining my strength or something. Maybe I just needed more rest …

InuYasha noticed how slow I was and turned to glare at me.

"You gonna go any faster?" he asked.

"I can't. I don't know what it is." I replied, standing still for a moment.

"What is your name anyway?" he asked randomly.

" … you ask that now … Uh … It's Darani." I said.

"Come on then." Said the half demon, holding out a hand to me. From what I had gathered being around him so far this was out of his character.

I took the hand and was jerked almost violently onto his back. I growled but made no other protest as he started after another crow which wasn't too far off. He began to jump into the air, and was easily moving through the branches of the treetops. How was he doing this? Even with how flexible I was I might have trouble with this. Then again, I had never tried to travel in treetops before …

He cursed under his breath and stopped. He landed on the ground and punched the nearest tree trunk. The force of his punch broke me out of whatever strange calm I had been in before.

"Can you throw that sword of yours?" he asked.

"I could but it won't be accurate enough to hit the crow." I said. He growled and picked up something from the ground. It was a bow with a quiver of arrows, and he handed it to me.

"Kikyo could shoot arrows without a problem. You try it." He said. I nodded and loaded the bow with an arrow. I had been taught how to do that at least, but father had died before he could teach me anything else. It seemed pretty straight forward though.

"Well shoot." He said. I focused on a tree far away and aimed the arrow.

With a twang it soared through the air, flopping to the ground uselessly.

"C'mon it's not that hard." He said, giving me an annoyed look. I tried again, loaded and then fired. This time the arrow hit a target, but not the tree I had been aiming for.

"At least you can shoot. I have no idea how Kikyo did it. It was different …" he said. Different? Different how?

I picked up the first arrow and put it back in the quiver. InuYasha tossed me over his shoulder and started to run once more. I gripped the bow tightly and slung the quiver of arrows over my back. The crow had gotten farther away but I thought I might still have a chance.

-separater-

"The crow is too far away. There is no way he can hit it." Said a villager.

"I think he can. His spiritual power is much greater than that of a normal human." Said Kaede, scratching her neck.

"He can't-" said the man.

"Just watch … he may be the reincarnation of my sister …" the old woman said, a glaze in her eyes that made the man step backward.

-separater-

InuYasha traveled through the trees again, trying to stay in range. The crow smirked and swallowed the jewel.

"It swallowed the jewel …" InuYasha said horrified. The crow grew in double its size and turned around. It soared toward us, nearly missing by a few feet. The half demon climbed up a tree and watched the creature. It swerved, knocking down a tree or two in its wake.

"We have to kill it before it gets any worse. Shoot!" said InuYasha.

"It's not that easy." I said. He glared at me and I pulled an arrow out of the quiver. I set it and then shot it toward the crow. It made it half way to its target and then flopped on the ground.

"Damnit!" the half demon said as the crow started to move in the opposite direction. It was picking up speed and I was running out of time. If I wanted to kill it and get the jewel back I would have to take it down now.

Kikyo if you're really out there give me strength.

I aimed and fired the arrow toward the rapidly moving demon. A soft purple light surrounded the arrow and it hit the avian. There was a bright light and I shut my eyes tightly. At least I had hit the crow, and now we could get the jewel.

-separater-

It was a few hours later before InuYasha and I managed to locate the source of the bright light. I looked down, seeing something that might be the jewel.

"What is it?" asked the other boy, trying to figure out what had caught my interest. I kneeled down and picked up the jewel …

"It's a fragment of the shikon no tama …" I said.

"Whaaaaat!" said InuYasha tugging harshly on one of the dog ears atop his head. I glanced down, finding a second piece of the jewel on the ground. The first one started glowing brightly and then disappeared.

InuYasha was at my side, searching for any more pieces of the jewel. He stopped when he heard me scream in pure agony. I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut. What was causing this pain? I looked down and saw that one of the shards had embedded itself in my arm, leaving blood and a glaring light in my face.

"What happened?" he asked, taking my arm to examine.

"I don't know. I was holding both shards and then …" I said. His hands gently traced the shard in my arm, making me want to ssquirm. The blood was already drying, but even in my state of slight confusion I could tell that the jewel was embedded deep within my arm.

"I don't know either. We should go back to the village. Someone there might know." Said the half demon, picking me up and placing me on his back. I nodded into the warm fabric, finding it hard to stay awake.

-separater-

A cold sensation from somewhere outside my body woke me from the sleep.

"How are you feeling?" asked the voice of Kaede.

"Alright I guess ... What the hell happened?" I asked. A snort could be heard from somewhere and I could smell that same scent. The sspice, earth, and whatever else it was. I tugged at a long strand of my red hair and gripped the blanket covering me tightly. Sure enough claws were there, and a quick search with my tongue found fangs. Would this be my permanent form?

"I see you're better." Said the half demon, almost sounding … seductive ... playful … what?

"Yeah, but I still don't understand what happened." I said.

"The jewel embedded itself in your arm. A shard did at least. The only explanation I have for this is my suspicion." Said Kaede. Both InuYasha and I turned our demon-like gazes on her.

"The only thing that this could mean … The jewel was in your body … you were able to fight so well … shoot that arrow … You are the reincarnation of Kikyo." Said the old woman. InuYasha glared at her.

"You claim to know Kikyo? How am I supposed to believe you? She should be here now … Did she finally die?" he asked. Kaede's face became grave and she glanced at me.

"She died InuYasha. I am her younger sister Kaede. It has been fifty years since that day …"

"She finally kicked the bucket then …" said InuYasha, then the words sank in and he closed his eyes. Claws balled into fists, and he leaned heavily against a wall.

'She died? How could I not know that?'

"I have another suspicion as well. You seem to be at least a half demon. You might be stronger than that …" the woman said, never taking her eyes off me.

"It is curious how the power of the shikon no tama is not tainted in your hands. If you are the reincarnation of my sister that might have something to do with it. Can you return to the form you arrived here in?" asked the priestess. I sat there motionless for a moment and then stood up. The longer hair fell to around my knees and seemed to be a bit straighter.

I closed my eyes and tried to will away the fangs, claws, and red hair. I could feel energy surging through my body, and then it stopped. With a barely held back cry of pain I fell to the floor. I pulled myself to my knees and looked over my shoulder. The red hair was still there, but a quick check told me that the fangs had disappeared. The claws were gone as well …

Then a sharp pain assaulted my body, spreading throughout the entirety. Black synbols appeared along my skin, the claws reappeared, and then fangs were back as well. I idly traced one of the symbols, noticing that they formed words.

'Shikon no tama … the protector of demons and humans alike … slayer …' I read. The priestess was at my side, trying to make sense of the symbols.

"You can read these?" she asked.

I nodded and spaed a glance at the other half demon. He was staring at me with wide eyes, making me want to punch him in the face.

"Even I cannot read these." Said the woman.

"Shikon no tama … protector of both demons and humans alike … slayer …" I read out loud.

"This is written in an old language even I don't think most priestesses are taught. I think Kikyo knew it. She poured over a book with symbols like this once." Said Kaede. I nodded and saw InuYasha staring at me. An unreadable expression was on his face, but I could tell he was just as shocked as we were.

-separater-

A/N:

That's it for now. I am going to differ from the anime now. I might use a few specific episodes, but I am not gonna promise anything. How did you guys like it?

R and R


	3. 3 Fighting Demons and the journey to Fi

Chapter 3 ~ Fighting Demons and the Journey to Find the Power

-separater-

A/N:

This chapter will have a few confusing things in it, so I'll start with a few explanations now.

The time line from now on will be warped and not follow the anime very well. I decided to pick and choose which characters do what. I have chosen to scrap a few characters, 'cause I don't think they do anything. This is also done to make this a more adventure/romance story and not a humor one.

Warnings:

Gore, blood, language, ooc characters, warped time line, yaoi [but not too bad yet]

Key:

' thoughts that aren't the 1st person character [you'll see what I mean]

Note: I am going to flip flop the attacks between English and Japanese when I see it appropriate. If you get confused just PM me and I'll explain it.

-separater-

I walked beside InuYasha, glancing subtly at him every now and then. I hoped it was subtle anyway. I had been feeling weird around him lately, not awkward exactly, but something … Like I wanted more than the strange friendship we had …

This friendship had sprung up out of respect and our few interests in common. We both loved fighting, didn't mind getting bloody, and hated Kouga. He was so annoying; never giving up on trying to woo me. At first this seriously surprised me but the way InuYasha acted around me gave a bit of light on the situation. It was obvious he wanted to protect me, if not something more …

That brings me back to my current thoughts. What was he to me…

There were times I felt like I had known him forever, and that we should never be separated. There were other times when I hated him, for almost no reason. One of these times had come when that priestess [I forgot her name] had created a clay body for Kikyo.

-flashback—

"InuYasha what is your problem?" I asked, venom dripping from my words.

"Nothing … Are you alright Darani?"

"Do I look alright? I just had my body nearly destroyed, there is now a walking corpse who could try to kill either of us at any moment, and I want to kill someone. So, no, I would say I'm not okay." I said.

The next I knew it my fencing sword was pressing into his neck. Though the blade was not made for cutting, it managed to leave a scratch in his skin. His eyes widened and I smirked evilly. I dropped the sword and replaced it with my claws. I held them against the other's throat, taking sick pleasure when he started choking.

"Dar … ani …" he choked out, trying to free himself. I only tightened my grip, snickering at the color his skin was turning. I kept that up for quite a while until I got bored. I slashed his shirt oepen, managing to clear the offending 'protective' robe of the fire rat. Like this would do shit in a real battle. Huh!

… …

That was six months ago. The only thing that had managed to stop me then was the arrow shot by the clay body. The sacred arrow had forced me back into my human form, knocking me out. The clay body had then disappeared, leaving InuYasha to take care of my unconscious body. Like he wanted anything to do with her anyway. She had betrayed him, and even though it turned out it wasn't entirely her fault, he never tried to get back with her.

This was puzzling too. From what the villagers and Kaede had said he was head over heels in love with her. Why would he not even bat an eyelash for her now? Yes, she had tried to drag him to hell, but to feel nothing for her …

It reminded me of myself, my father, the way I was taught to live …

The very thing that was keeping me from making my own conclusions now. Did I love him? No, love was what made you weak, vulnerable, destroyed lives. That's how things happened around me, and father's death was no different. He had loved me and a few members of our gang so much it blinded him. The injuries he had acquired before he tried to save us were his downfall. I didn't want to make that same mistake again ... I couldn't be the reason for another death …

In order to distract myself I turned to look at our other companions. Sango and Miroku weren't the ones I would have originally chosen, but they had proven good fighters. I even had a [barely there at the moment] friendship with Sango. Miroku was interesting to talk to sometimes, but when he got his sights on another woman I stayed away from him. It had been kind of embarrassing the first time we met.

-flashback-

We had been in a village during our training. After finding no more jewel shards near the village where Kaede lived, InuYasha and I had decided to search for them. We had both concluded that we could teach each other a lot from training together. Of course this got fucked up when Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother, got involved. After InuYasha got his father's sword, the Tetsusaiga, things were quiet for a while.

Two months later we found ourselves in the village. The lord said there was some kind of demon terrorizing the area. A monk had said he could fix the problem. That's when I got my first good look at Miroku. For a human he wasn't that bad looking, but humans would live much shorter lives than a half demon, which turned me off. I liked males, but this one was one that I didn't want to touch.

He had seen us both and come over. He must have thought I was a girl [like a few others had] because his eyes got all starry eyed.

"You are lovely," he said, taking one of my hands. I glanced at InuYasha, but he had gone off somewhere to watch from a distance. We would have a good laugh after this, at a much later time. But right now I was trying to hold back laughter and anger. A combination, which was hard to control.

I closed my eyes and let that sparkle of charm into them. This was something my father had taught me to use in an emergency. He also warned me, because of my figure, I might be mistaken for a girl. If I wanted to fool people I would have to make it convincing. This was just one of the many aspects of acting that he had shown me. This was going to be fun, but I was still pissed off.

"Will you bare my child?" asked the monk, rubbing slow circles into my hand. I grimaced, turning so my long red hair covered my eyes and most of my face. I sighed and pushed it out of my eyes.

"I do believe, monk, that you should be practicing chastedy. Doesn't the priesthood have vows, rituals to clense the soul of impurities, and other such rules?" I asked, keeping my normally slightly husky voice just above its pitch. It seemed to work on him, for I could smell his desire and eagerness from where I stood. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him.

"Are you really that dense?" I asked, pushing the rest of my hair out of my face. I let my violet eyes darken, my claws to appear, and I smiled with fangs showing. This didn't seem to detour him much.

"So you're a demoness? I have no problem with that." He said, his hand reaching out for me. I decided to humor him for a moment, wondering what he'd do. His hand immediately found the place in my jacket that covered the jewel shard embedded in my arm. He rolled up the sleeve and caressed the skin. Why he was touching there made no sense, but I might be able to use this …

I smirked and let my eyes soften, the rest of the demon features fizzling out slowly. The only thing that remained was the red hair, which I could never truly get rid of. Well … there was that night, but he didn't need to know that.

"You are so beautiful. Will you bare my children?" he asked, digging blunted nails into the jewel. I had long since learned to hide the fact that it was there, but when it was touched it immediately became visible. Strange things happened when it was touched, and this monk was about to find out exactly what they were.

I snickered as the jewel appeared and turned a medium green color. I closed my eyes and felt for his life force. I let my mind connect with it and then moved my arm. The slight movement sent him flying into a tree fifteen feet away. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head in confusion. Did he not get it yet? What the fuck did I have to do to prove my male gender to him?

I growled and let my voice drop.

"Don't you get it? Unless you're into the same sex I would back off. Besides I would surely out live you." I said.

"You are just playing with me. You are a woman aren't you?" he asked, coming to look at me once more. I smirked and let my aura wash over him. This was something that always worked with those who doubted my claims. There was no way to deny it. At least that's what I thought.

"Your demonic aura is strong. I like that. A girl who can take care of herself will make good babies." Said the monk. I slapped myself across the face a few times and then glared at him. My eyes started to turn red, which is when the other hanyou was beside me.

"Darani, stop. Even if he is a confused, lecherous, idiotic monk, he hasn't really done anything." He said. We both knew this was just to calm me down. Anybody could do just about anything to piss me off and deserve to die in my eyes.

He stroked the now visible jewel and I relaxed a bit. It turned a shade of neutral purple, not unlike my demon eyes, and then disappeared. I blinked as my eyes went back to normal and sighed.

"You are truly stupid monk." I said in my normal voice.

"What? I am talking to a good looking demoness who-"

"You are that much of a fool? Even I would be able to tell that Darani is male, from pprobably fifty miles off." Said InuYasha, putting a protective hand on my shoulder.

I growled and let my killing intent show in my eyes.

"If you ever insinuate my gender is not what I've said again I shall surely kill you. I will enjoy every moment of it, for I, unlike you, do not seek the arms of a brittle female. I go after what's strong, which usually means males. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rid myself of the anger you have caused to roil in my blood." I had said, leaving the village with a slightly concerned InuYasha following me.

... … …

After Miroku had failed to destroy the demon the villagers had called for the 'half breeds' to take care of the job. They were that desperate. A few more demon slayings later and Miroku had grown to respect the both of us as people and not just 'half breeds.' That had spawned a mutual agreement that he would back off as long as none of us provoked anything.

Then there was Sango …

The demon slayer had lost her family to demons that attacked their village. But there was one demon specifically, that was the brains of the massacre. His name was Naraku, and we all had a reason to hate him. Of course, Sango had the most reason, considering her own brother was now trying to kill her.

I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and looked up at the sky. It was summer, leaving no room for imagining cool weather. It was so hot here, that if I had been wearing regular tennis shoes I thought they would have started to melt. The joys of summer …

During our training we had discovered that I had more than just Kikyo's powers. In fact, the priestess who created the clay body for Kikyo fucked up royally. Only half of the soul had been extracted, causing the random outbursts of anger toward InuYasha to persist. How long would it be until I had one of those again? Was there some way to use that anger against someone else? In a fight maybe …

We stoped ina village a few miles away when the sun begun to set. It was usually this way, 'cause the humans didn't like traveling at night. As much as InuYasha and I hated the idea, we needed to sleep. Trying to go on without it would likely be a suicide mission one day. I sighed and laid out the blanket Miroku handed me and sat on it.

"How many shards do you think are left?" I asked to the occupants of the room. I had never really thought about how many there were before. It was always 'take, fight, run' and this left no time for me to contemplate.

"I think there is no way to tell. You can't can you?" replied the monk.

"Not really. I can only sense when there is one around." I said.

"There could be as many as twenty-five or as little as three." Sango said, putting in her own response. InuYasha grunted and turned away from me.

'Why doesn't he realize it? I know I have.' Thought the half demon boy.

'It's not that hard. We are both of demon blood so there is no point worrying about outliving each other.'

The next ay I awoke to the sun shining in my face. I growled, turned over onto my stomach, and punched the floor. I wasn't anticipating the warm hand that suddenly caressed my neck, or the gentle way that he spoke.

"You know it's futile to fight it."

I looked into the clouded eyes of InuYasha and nodded slightly.

"C'mon Darani. I want to talk to you." He said, dragging me to my feet.

I would have protested if it were anyone else but this wasn't the time. I slowly allowed myself to wake up as he pulled me outside. He led me to a clearing and then let go of me.

"I wanted to tell you something." He said. I nodded and gestured for him to continue. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Darani I-"

But before he could start a demon was upon us. InuYasha quickly brought out his Tetsusaiga, ready to fight this creature to the death.

"Let me handle this one for now. You keep watch and see if there are any others." I suggested. He snorted and leapt into a tree.

I was the only one who could say something like that to him and not get my head ripped off. It was surprising to say the least. I turned my attention to the demon, who seemed a little stronger than I had originally thought. The aura around it just seemed wrong for some reason. I ignored the feeling for now and let my claws, fangs, and demonic aura show.

"Filthy half breed! You think you can defeat me."

I growled and lunged, my claws out and ready to tear into flesh. I could hear InuYasha growling off in the distance, but soon everything outside of my own battle was lost in the wind. I slashed, blocked, and dodged attacks from the demon. I couldn't really tell what it looked like, 'cause it was completely caked in some dark substance. Whatever it was it didn't smell too great. If I thought that, InuYasha would have had an even harder time than I was being near this thing.

I side stepped another blow, but didn't expet the sneak attak from behind. I fell to the ground, feeling rather than hearing my left arm shatter with the impact. That was the arm with the jewel, and this demon was going to pay dearly for it. Even if I hadn't any control over the jewel he would still be dead. No one did something like that to me and lived!

-separater-

I wanted to fight but resigned myself to 'watching.' It was always fascinating to 'watch' Darani fight. His fighting style was so different than anything I had ever seen before, and I always wondered what he would pull off next. I was jerked out of my staring by the war cry of a demon.

'Damit!'

I slashed out with Tetsusaiga, hoping I could catch the demon off guard with its power. It didn't work, in fact the slash didn't do much at all. I wanted to warn Darani of the odd scent of both demons but was drawn into a deadly sword fight. The demon I was fighting had strength behind him, and if I didn't focus I might lose.

-separater-

I could feel the power coursing through me as I stood up. My vision had gone red by now, the demon blood taking over. I let it, wanting to rip this thing to shreds. I touched the jewel in my arm, grinning wickedly as it turned a dark purple. It was almost black, and this demon was about to find out why people didn't mess with Darani Higurashi.

I cut my arm, watched in grim fascination as the blood flowed, and then turned my angry gaze on the demon. I drew one of the symbols on my wrist in the air, taking pleasure at the dumfounded look on the demon's face.

"Burn," I said as I pushed my injured arm forward. Power filtered out from the jewel, engulfing me in fire. The fire was so hot, but also seemed to belong there. As if it was mine to command and I only had to choose, and something new …

I lashed out with the fire, letting it surround the demon. Then I pulled out an arrow from the quiver on my back and cocked it. I waited until I could tell the demon was getting singed and then fired it. The soft purple light of usual was gone from this arrow. The aura around it was dark green, menacing, and downright evil. I didn't care how it looked or how it felt, this was the extra power I had been looking for. InuYasha had the Tetsusaiga, Miroku had the wind tunnel, and Sango had her Hiraikotsu, and now it was my turn.

Life had been dull when I hadn't found anything else. I knew there should be something else, but I was unable to figure out what. This was going to be the best thing that had happened to me since arriving here. I would finally have a place amongst my friends, and not stand out.

-separater-

I fought as hard as I could against the demon. Every time it touched me some of my strength went with it. Was this some kind of Gensang demon? If so hopefully the one Darani was fighting wasn't one as well. Depending on the strength of the demon, they could kill you by touching you. Their main power was to take or decay, something which I wasn't gonna let happen.

I grit my teeth and powered up the Wind Scar. I let it loose on the demon, but it didn't do anything.

'Damnit! This demon is a lot stronger than it looks.' Thought the InuYasha as he blocked a sword strike with his Tetsusaiga.

-separater-

I could smell blood as I walked toward where I could smell the humans. They didn't deserve to live; their lives were so insignificant compared to the long life of a demon. A half demon such as myself lived longer than they did even, and we were supposed to be 'dirty.' No matter, they were going to die and I would be the one responsible.

As I got closer to them something stopped me in my tracks. The other hanyou was still fighting. This could be entertaining to watch. It all became a blur as I leaned against a tree to watch. All of a sudden InuYasha was on the ground, bloodied, and the Tetsusaiga was lying several feet Away.

The scent of his blood snapped something inside of me. I blinked as the red haze left my vision. Was that InuYasha, on the ground,bleeding badly, and nearly unconscious? I shut my eyes, trying to block out the offending images. When I opened them again nothing had changed, except for the fact that the demon was stalking toward him.

My InuYasha. I growled in my head. What?

I shook my head and stood to my feet. I would have to do something, the look in the demon's eyes promised death to whomever and whatever he touched. I wasn't gonna let that happen to InuYasha, the only one who would be allowed to touch him was me.

I glared at the demon and slit my wrist, forming unfamiliar symbols in the air.

"Kuro **keikyoku," **

**Thorns burst from the ground and the surrounding trees. I twisted my injured wrist and they collected into a sword. This was my keikyoku Ketana, and this demon would have a hard time fighting me while I had it. This sword fed off of purity, love, the desire to protect, and the desire to exact what people deserved unto them. The keikyoku sword of thorns.**

**-separater-**

**A/N:**

**There isn't much to say really. I am working on the next chapter as I write this. I have the ideas in my head, just have to write them down.**

**R and R**


	4. 4 Sword of Black Thorns

Chapter 4 ~ Kuro **Keikyoku: Sword of Black Throns**

**-separater-**

**"You think a little sword that shoots thorns will scare me?" the demon said, as it was revealed to be a Gensang demon. Its body had no true physical shape, it fed on the creatures who's energy it had taken. It lived off of that, and that was going to be its downfall. If I couldn't beat it with my sword the jewel shard might do some damage …**

**"We'll see who's scared after this. Will you have strength of your own, or shal you perish in flames like your counterpart?" I said, a wicked smirk twisting my face. InuYasha pushed himself to his knees and watched.**

**"… you what? My companion … You killed him?"**

**"Of course I did. Did you think demons such as yourself would stand a chance against me?" I said. It was somewhat bluffing at the moment, but with the mastery of this new power and InuYasha's help nothing could stop us. Not the clay Kikyo, not some petty demon, and definitely not Naraku.**

**"Why are you here?" the voice of the inu hanyou asked.**

**"Why should I tell you?" spat the demon.**

**"If one of us is going to die here why not? Either way your secret will be safe." I said with a smirk.**

**"Secret? What are you implying?" asked the demon. Though there weren't many physical features to it I could tell it was nervous.**

**"What are you trying to hide?" asked InuYasha before I could.**

**"Who do you work for?" I asked.**

**"… might as well … I have my own reasons but Naraku told me where to find the two of you." Said the demon. InuYasha's claws dug into his palms and I gripped my ketana tighter.**

**"It all has to go back to him …" the two of us said at the same time.**

**"Doesn't matter. You'll both die anyway." Said the demon. It reached out to grab me but I jumped out of the way. What I wasn't expecting was the cry of pain that ripped threw the area. I swerved and saw InuYasha in the grip of the demon, his life slowly fading …**

**No!**

**I drew a few symbols in my own blood on the flat of my ketana.**

**"Drop him," I growled, not taking my eyes off of the demon.**

**"And if I don't? You'll join him in death …"**

**"Keikyoku Kusari," I said as a chain of thorns appeared around the blade. I swung it forward and was satisfied when the demon dropped the hanyou.**

**He was bleeding from various places along his body, but still seemed relatively fine.**

**{As damaging as that was not much can harm a Gensang demon.} I heard inside my head.**

**'Who are you?' I asked.**

**{You don't recognize me? No matter, you spend so much time trying to destroy the false body that now binds me to this earth …}**

**'Kikyo?'**

**{Yes, that is what I am called.}**

**{If you wish to survive this battle you must use the power given to you.}**

**'Given to me?'**

**{Yes, the miko powers will do no good at this moment.}**

**'Those are all I have. What else is there if not the power of the demon blade I now hold?'**

**{So niave …}**

**'What are you talking about?'**

**{You have another power as well … It's not exactly Spiritual power.}**

**'Now you're giving me a headache.'**

**{The jewel … haven't you wondered why it sometimes turns green?}**

**'Yeah, what about it?'**

**{That is what I speak of. There is a power within you …}**

**'What kind of power?'**

**{The power to vanquish nearly anything if you know how to weild it.}**

**'How does this work anyway? It's not like I can say: kill that demon to it or anything.'**

**{It works kind of like that. You must call it to your will.}**

**'How am I supposed to do that. I know how to do it for Spiritual Power but …'**

**{You'll know.}**

**'What?'**

**I tried to ask but the miko's voice was gone from my mind.**

**Now I have to figure out how to defeat this thing without my sword or spiritual powers … great. What the fuck am I going to do?**

**I heard a sharp intake of breath and then blood was spilling from InuYasha's mouth. Whatever the Gensang had been doing it had forced him back into his human form.**

**"InuYasha," I said softly as I watched on in horror.**

**I have to do something! Power, come to me.**

**I could feel warmth spreading through my body as the jewel glowed that same medium green color.**

**"You think you can defeat me with a mere shard of the shikon no tama? That is laughable." The demon said, beginning to drain InuYasha's life even faster. I started to gather the power from the jewel and pulled out an arrow from the quiver. I Knocked it and aimed for the demon.**

**"If you shoot you'll kill him too." The demon said.**

**"No I won't. This arrow only strikes those who deserve to die. That, is determined by the one who weilds its power." I said, not sure where that had come from. I had a flash of blonde-ish hair in my mind for a second before blinking away the image. Who the fuck was that? Why the hell did I feel like I should know that person?**

**"Fuka-ya," I said, letting the arrow loose. It slammed into the demon with such force that he fell onto the ground. Then, in a shower of dust and sparks, he was no more. I made my way over to the nearly unconscious human InuYasha and slid my arms around his waist. It wasn't going to be dark anytime soon, but with the damage he had taken he would be human for the rest of the day. Let's not even bring up what night it was tonight.**

**-separater-**

**I had searched for my fencing sword for a few minutes after the battle until I came up with only one conclusion. The sword had been transformed into my Keikyoku Ketana. I wasn't sure how I knew this exacly. The sword hadn't disappeared, instead seeming similar to the Tetsusaiga. There was a shieth and of course the aura had vanished.**

**I was contemplating the sword near the river when InuYasha came up to me.**

**"You alright?"**

**"I'll be fine. I was just trying to figure out this sword." I said, holding out the normal looking blade. Well as normal as a green and black blade with thorns engraved into the hilt and metal could look.**

**"It's your demon sword. There isn't much else to figure out right now. You know what tonight is … yu mind if we talk later?" asked InuYasha. I nodded and put the sword away.**

**I started to remove my clothing with practiced ease. InuYasha was staring at me, something that didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. When I had only my pants left to remove he turned away.**

**"Couldn't you have warned me?" he growled.**

**"Didn't think of it. I grew up where modesty and the pleasures of the flesh were not seen as here. The pleasures of the flesh were practically a way of life …" I said. He gave me a questioning look.**

**"Do you know what a gang is InuYasha?"**

**"No … is that kind of like a pack or something?"**

**"Kind of … Gangs usually use weapons and other means to stake claim to their territory. If you think about it … it really does seem a lot like a pack actually …" I said, rubbing my neck and stepping out of my jeans. I slipped into the water and dunked my head under the cool surface.**

**I came up a few minutes later for air. I shook out some of the water from my hair and turned my violet gaze to InuYasha's dark brown.**

**"You feeling alright InuYasha?" I asked with concern.**

**"… my emotions kind of go haywire when I'm in this form. You wouldmn't really know considering I either stay away from everyone or force myself to sleep in this form." He said.**

**"Why sleep if you'll only be putting your weaker body in danger?" I ased, tugging at my wet hair. It wasn't even sunset yet and it was already looking darker.**

**"That's what I've tried to tell myself. I eventually collapse from exhaustion though." Said the boy.**

**I rose out of the water and draped my hair around my body. I sat on the river side for a few minutes, letting my body dry out. The boy watched me the entire time, trying to pass it off as thinking. I knew better though … I couldn't hide from my feelings any longer …**

**-separater-**

**It got dark much quicker than I would have expected. As I leaned against a tree I could feel a sense of forboding. Was there some sort of demon coming after us? That would not be good; we were all human right now. Even with my skills and Inuyasha's we would still have trouble.**

**InuYasha had come to stand next to me when I was thinking. I'm not scertain how long he was there but I finally turned to him.**

**"Sorry I was lost in thought."**

**"It's fine. You ready to talk now?" he asked. I shook my head and scowled.**

**"I don't think yet …" I said.**

**A loud whirring noise could be heard as our favourite wolf came to visit.**

**"Darani, why don't you leave that-" Kouga started and then cut himself off. It must have been our human appearances, 'cause next to nothing stopped Kouga from flirting with me.**

**"You're …" he said, not able to form real thought. InuYasha growled and stepped in front of me, even though he had taken much greater damage only hours earlier.**

**"Get out of here you mangy wolf. What do you want anyway?" asked InuYasha. I stepped around him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The wolf sniffed and snorted.**

**"Yu know very well what I want mutt-face."**

**"He-"**

**"I think I can choose for myself InuYasha." I said, stroking his neck to calm him down.**

**I directed an icy glare at Kouga.**

**"I think, wolf, that someone has gotten very confused."**

**"Confused? If anyone's confused it's you Darani. You hang around him yet you do nothing. I hit on you and you do nothing. What's your problem?" asked the wolf.**

**"Maybe it's that I don't want you Kouga. Ever think of that?" I asked, smirking at him.**

**He growled and grabbed for InuYasha to push him. I summoned an arrow from my quiver without touching it and knocked it.**

**"Unless you want to find out what my Fuka-ya does I suggest you leave. I am not in the mood to deal with jealous, stuck up, arrogant wolf princes right now." I said. I didn't loosen my grip on my bow, just in case he was that stupid.**

**"Why would you choose this mutt-face over me?" he asked.**

**I glared at him and put away my bow.**

**"Isn't that obvious Kouga?" I asked, in a tone that would make even the smartest person feel utterly retarded.**

**"What?"**

**"Unlike you he has kept his distance. I despise those who practically throw themselves at me." I said. His eyes bulged out comically as I grinned evilly.**

**"Unless you want to find out how strong my human form is Kouga you should leave." I said.**

**"No."**

**"Why is that? Are you that eager to get your ass kicked? You would probably like it too much …" I said with a wicked smirk now present on my face. His cheeks colored considerably, and he turned away.**

**"You would! That's why you can't even look at me." I said in triumph. The wolf growled and pinned me to the ground.**

**"Wanna find out who deserves you then Darani?" he asked huskily, a glint in his eyes that I didn't want to see ever again.**

**"why the fuck not wolf? Don't think that jus 'cause you're a demon now that you'll beat me." I said, the familiar gang speech coming into my voice a bit. He blinked and then crushed my lips with his own. Before InuYasha could pry us apart the jewel had been activated. It flashed green and the wolf was on the other side of the clearing. He got up shakily and patted down his clothing.**

**"What the fuck was that for?" he asked.**

**"See Kouga? I can knock you on your ass even without truly laying a hand on you." I said.**

**"W-what?"**

**"Did I actually touch you?" I asked.**

**"…"**

**"That's right. You touched me, but I never touched you, and you went flying." I said with a snicker. InuYasha was watching this off to the side, not making any noise, but having trouble holding back laughter.**

**"You just wait mutt! I'll have Darani, and when I do you'll pay for this!" the wolf said as he started to take off.**

**I smirked and gripped my arm. I forced my power out and froze him in place. It was unfortunate for him that he had jewel shards jammed in his legs right now.**

**"Huh?" he asked in surprise when he couldn't move.**

**"So wolf … You gonna run away already?" asked InuYasha, standing in front of the wolf demon.**

**"Why you-" growled the wolf.**

**"Tell you what Kouga. Considering I still have some pent up aggression I would like to get rid of … let's see who's stronger, you or me?"**

**"You're …"**

**"Just 'cause I'm human right now doesn't mean I'm completely helpless. I think it's rather the opposite actually." I said, cracking my knucles.**

**"You gonna let me go after?" he asked.**

**"Yes."**

**Without warning he ran at me. He was fast, but I knew how to cut down speed. He launched a series of punches and kicks in my direction. I swerved and dodged in the weirdest ways imaginable to avoid his attacks. This was enough to confuse him, which was exactly what I wanted. I smirked and caught him off guard by leaning into him when he came in to punch me.**

**I twisted his wrist so far back that a soft crack could be heard. He winced and tried to pull free. I leaned into him, knocked him off balance, and threw him over my shoulder. He got up slowly and glared at me.**

**"What the fuck was that?" he growled.**

**"It's called Judo. Ever heard of it?" I asked, knowing he would be even more confused.**

**"But you're even lighter in that form … how?"**

**"It's all about leverage Kouga. Now are you going to concede defeat or do I have to pound you into the ground?" I asked.**

**His eyes lit up at that sentence. I punched myself in the side and growled.**

**"Not like that Kouga. I would literally make sure you couldn't fucking move a muscle for days. The 'wolf prince' would be a mere ghost of his 'glory.'"**

**"still sounds sexual to me." Said InuYasha. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Whether it was 'cause of the wolf being dominated or 'cause Kouga was getting even angrier it didn't matter. It didn't matter, he was happy right now, and that was all I could hope for at the moment.**

**While I was listening to InuYasha Kouga had used his speed to get into my face. He tried to knock me over but I unbalanced him. Then I pressed the jewel in my arm against his skin, it glowing a medium green. He yelped and pulled away, his arm sparking where the jewel had touched it.**

**"I think I'll go now. Either way … Mutt-face?"**

**"Yeah, wolf. What the hell do you want?"**

**"I still think you're unfit for him." Said the wolf.**

**He started to stalk off. I murmured a sentence under my breath, but Kouga's sensitive ears caught it.**

**"You never had a chance, we could both kick your ass blind, deaf, or human."**

**He spun around but I put a hand on the jewel. It started to spark, which got the wolf prince nervous. He took off at a gallop, not looking back at us.**

**I had wanted to swim for a while in the river after the wolf left. InuYasha agreed to join me, and we had fun. Racing him in the water was oddly relaxing, it just felt … what? … right … perfect …like it ought to be that way …**

**We eventually climbed out of the water and sat on the riverbank to dry. Once I was dry enough I pulled my clothes back on, InuYasha doing the same.**

**"Is here alright to talk or would you prefer somewhere else?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.**

**"I think I know of a place to go. Follow me InuYasha." I said, grabbing his hand in my own.**

**-separater-**

**"… Darani …"**

**"Yes InuYasha? I believe there was something you wanted to tell me earlier, before those idiotic demons decided to interrupt."**

**"yes." Said the boy, sitting down on the grass next to me. I brought us to a clearing I had found earlier that day, when I had wanted to be completely alone to think.**

**"Darani … I guess I should start from the beginning …**

**I was in love with Kikyo once. She was a priestess and I was a half demon who just wanted to become a full fledged demon … That was all I wanted, for the longest time. But when I met her things changed."**

**"I began to feel … that's the word I guess … I began to notice how other people's emotions affected one another. Through Kikyo I was able to start tolerating humans again. Then she betrayed me. Even though it wasn't completely her fault, I cannot simply forgive something like that." He said, a fire in his eyes that I had rarely seen. The only times I ever saw it were during his fights with me or Sesshomaru. … scratch that … only his fights with me … When he fought Sesshomaru he had something to prove, but when he fought me it was just that, fight.**

**"… I came to a conclusion a few months ago … When we fought Kikyo … the clay body … I knew then, that even if her soul was still partially in your body, that it didn't matter anymore. Kikyo was the past, and it was time to move on."**

**I stared at him wide-eyed as his hand found mine.**

**"I discovered that what I sought could never be found with Kikyo. While she was strong in her own way, it was nothing like you were. She could never rival me in everything except demon power. Yu only don't now because you don't know how to use it. That's what I wanted, a rival … something Kouga also lacks." He said, snorting and sliding his hand up to stroke the skin around the jewel.**

**"You had that spark, that fire, that I had been looking for. Someone who could bring me alive, more than fighting, more than my own dreams. Becoming a full demon means nothing if you end up killing those you care about. It means nothing when there's nothing left …" he said, looking deep into my violet eyes. I could feel my skin heating at the touch of the skin contact, but I did not pull away. It was time to face this fear of loss and move the fuck on with life.**

**"I never talked to anyone. No one can possibly understand the acceptance I wanted … the pain I went through because of what I am."**

**"That's not true. I am sure …"**

**"I grew up in a village of humans. My mother, she tried to protect me, but she eventually perished, just like the father I never knew. My brother tried to kill me on numerous occasions, and the humans never treated me any better." He said, pressing his fingertips against the jewel. I froze, but when nothing happened I relaxed.**

**"I began to realize that I didn't belong with them. I was able to kill demons, but I didn't despise them like the humans did. Why despise something that makes you stronger? Something that sets you apart …"**

**"'Embrace that which makes you who you are. Only then can you make your world what you wish it to be.'" I recited, speaking the last words my father had uttered before breathing his last breath.**

**"What I'm about to tell you, you can hate me for it all you want. You can reject me, you can hurt me, you can even kill me if you want. I just need to say it …"**

**"Go ahead, I am sure it's not that bad." I urged, leaning into the gentle strokes he was giving to the bejeweled arm.**

**"…I have never liked girls much. Kikyo was an exception, but I don't know why. I never really had the time to get to know her. I am not sure if it was even love, but more an extreme fascination. Here was a human who wouldn't shun me for what I was. Here was a human who was willng to give up what they had in life to be with me …"**

**"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder. The stroking to the jewel had long since felt weird, and was now oddly comforting.**

**"… I love you darani. I don't know at what point friendship and respect turned to love but …"**

**"I don't hate you …" I said immediately, taking his free hand in mine.**

**"I have been feeling the same way. I jus … I grew up in a place where love hurts. If you loved you got iced …"**

**"What?"**

**"Iced … It's another term for kill. It's a future thing."**

**"Oh,"**

**"… wait … What are you trying to say?" he asked after a moment of silence had passed between us.**

**"InuYasha… I have fallen for you. I can't tell you when I figured this out exactly. I have been trying to deny it for months now. The fear of loss … the fear of weakness … the fear of betrayal … it was all eatin' at my heart …"**

**"It's alright, things will be better now." He said, kissing my cheek softly.**

**I growled in the back of my throat, and he turned near-scared eyes on me. I pinned him against the ground and climbed on top of him. I stared down at him for a moment, the jewel glinting green in the moonlight. I gripped it and then crashed our lips together.**

**His arms came up to circle around my waist, while my free arm found the back of his neck. I tangled my fingers in his silver hair, loving how it felt. At first it was gentle, but I quickly got tired of this. I began to move against his lips roughly, getting a small moan from the boy beneath me.**

**At some point I had stopped blocking the jewel 'cause I felt a violent shock all of a sudden. I pulled away and examined the jewel. I wasn't injured, so I supposed it was alright to let the whole 'shock' thing go for now. I returned to InYasha's lips, licking the bottom one, asking for entrance. He gave it with another small mmoan, but wouldn't relinquish control. It's not like either of us really had it in the first place, I just had more experience in this area.**

**We kissed for what seemed like hours. I finally drew away from a bruised and blood-flecked mouth and laid against his chest.**

**"You know, Darani, I find it funny that you're lighter than me when you're two inches taller." Said InuYasha as he carded a hand through my black hair.**

**"yeah, I never could eat that much. It would make me sick. Then there's my incredibly high metabolism …"**

**"What?"**

**"Metabolism … It's what keeps you from getting fat every time you eat something. Future human science." I said.**

**"Science? Like creating fireworks?" he asked.**

**"That's a more basic form than the humans from my home time are capable of. But yes, that's science." I said, nuzzling into his neck. I let my teeth sink into the skin, loving the noise the boy under me made.**

**"Wish I could do this with fangs huh InuYasha?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded and brought me in for another kiss.**

**It was slow and very gentle. We were both worn out from fighting and swimming earlier. InuYasha was worse than I, having nearly been killed. I sighed contentedly and laid on my side, half expecting for InuYasha to stay where he was. He surprised me though, laying on his side and drawing me into his arms. If this was how it was going to be, I could get used to it …**

**-separater-**

**A/N:**

**This concludes chapter four. I will probably be putting more action into the story in the upcoming chapters. Yes, that was pretty tame action, and very low gore in my book.**

**I guess I may want to give a translation of some words.**

**: : **

**Fuka-ya: electric arrow**

**Keikyoku: thorns**

**Kuro: black**

**Hanyou: half demon**

**Miko: priestess with spiritual powers**

**If I missed any let me know. I am hoping to blend the Japanese and English stuff together. I shall be using some English attacks 'cause I know them better. My grammar in Japanese isn't very good, I just know a handful of words, so that's the other reason.**

**Oh … right …**

**Shikon no tama: jewel of four souls**

**R and R**


End file.
